Smiling Flowers. Hearts In Midair.
is the first image song for Higashi Setsuna, released after her rebirth from Eas to Cure Passion. It appeared in the first vocal album for the Fresh Pretty Cure! series, but lost its position in the vocal best to the second image song, To Your Future Self. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Akaku saita jōnetsu wa Yami wo koete kita kara Yurugi nai no mayowanai no "shinjitsu." Zutto zutto hitori datta Dakedo yatto wakatta Nakeru koto wa yowasa janai "sō deshou?!" Anata ni deatte Umare kawatta Yes! So! Namida wa attakakute happy Egao no hana ga mabushī wa Nandaka tottemo ureshī wa Itsumo hāto wa shōjiki true heart shinjiteru Ame ga futte mo hareru wa Kawaranai koto nai kara Dakara nayamu yori seiippai ganbaru wa Tabun kitto shiawase wa Akarui mirai egaite Warai aeru wakachi aeru "genjitsu." Senaka mukete me wo tojiru Itai omoi wakaru yo Soredemo mada chansu wa aru "sō deshou?!" Misu tte lucky Hekonde funky all right! Kon'na chō pojitibu demo OK!! Kokoro no sora wa subarashī wa Kagiri nai kara tanoshī wa Yume wa taiyō mitai ne my heart jiyū nano Asa ga konai yoru wa nai Atarimae nante nai kara Itsumo ki ga tsuitara seiippai ganbatteru Egao no hana ga mabushī wa Nandaka tottemo ureshī wa Itsumo hāto wa shōjiki true heart shinjiteru Ashita genki ni nareru wa Min'na ga ireba tanoshī wa Soshite nani ga atte mo seiippai ganbaru wa~♪ |-|Kanji= 赤く咲いた情熱は 闇を越えて来たから ゆるぎないの　まよわないの「真実。」 ずっとずっと1人だった だけどやっと解った 泣けることは弱さじゃない「そうでしょう?!」 あなたに出逢って 生まれ変わった　Yes!So! 涙はあったかくてhappy 笑顔の花がまぶしいわ なんだかとっても嬉しいわ いつもハートは正直　true heart信じてる 雨が降っても晴れるわ 変らないこと無いから だから悩むより精一杯　頑張るわ 多分きっと幸せは 明るい未来描いて 笑い合える　分かち合える「現実。」 背中向けて眼を閉じる 痛い思い解るよ それでもまだ　チャンスはある「そうでしょう?!」 ミスってlucky 凹んでfunky　all right! こんな超ポジティブでもOK!! ココロの宙は素晴らしいわ 限りないから楽しいわ 夢は太陽みたいね　my heart自由なの 朝が来ない夜はない あたりまえなんてないから いつも気がついたら精一杯　頑張ってる 笑顔の花がまぶしいわ なんだかとっても嬉しいわ いつもハートは正直　true heart信じてる 明日元気になれるわ みんながいれば楽しいわ そして　何があっても精一杯　頑張るわ〜♪ |-| English= Red passion and blooming passion Gloom passes over the next happy feeling And you wonder if "is it reality." Every person has the same question Is there an explanation? To there being tears and there being weakness "why must it be"? Once gloom is met it won't leave There's a change to this scene Yes! So! No more tears as everyone becomes happy The smiling flower lifts all spirits Gloom leaves happiness so we can smile Everyone has a right to have a true heart of pure emotion One simple smile can make the rain clear Happiness can make a change that lets the sun shine Let your distress be refined and try your best! Maybe happiness can definitely Draw a bright future As we laugh while seeing "reality." Don't look back as You can end this pain There's still a chance "really?!" Mistakes are lucky Calm and funky all right! But this is definitely OK!! Notes of the heart is amazing As there is endless fun I wish for my heart to be free like the sun The morning is not like the night It's not that obvious You notice that I always try my best The smiling flower lifts all spirits No matter what you will smile I believe that honesty is always true to the heart I'll be happy tomorrow If everyone's having fun You can do anything if you try your best~♪ Audio References *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Egao no Hana. Kokoro no Chuu., Transliterated by CoolShades - Retrieved 2010-07-19. Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music